Walton Goggins
Walton Goggins (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''Humanoids from the Deep (1996)'' [Rod]: Perished in an explosion on his boat after his Cigarette felt out of his mouth and landed on some chemicals which cause his boat to explode. *''The Crow: Salvation ''(2000) [Detective Stan Roberts]: Impaled through the chest with a metal pipe when an undead Eric Mabius throws it at him (his body is later seen when the building he's in explodes). *''House of 1000 Corpses'' (2003) [Deputy Steve Naish]: Shot in the head by Bill Moseley in the backyard; shown from a far distance after an extremely long, silent pause of Bill holding the gun to Walton's head. * Miracle at St. Anna (2008)' [Captain Nokes]: Killed in an explosion, along with Tory Kittles, when German soldiers blow up their Jeep. *Predators (2010)' [Stans]: Skull and spine torn out by The Berserker Predator (Brian Steele), in addition to stabbing him in the head. *''Django Unchained (2012)'' [Billy Crash]: Shot repeatedly in the crotch and chest by Jamie Foxx. *''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) [Warden Nigel James]: Shot in the head by Luke Bracey, on top of being injured in an explosion triggered by Ray Stevenson. *''Machete Kills'' (2013) [El Camaleón 1]: Shot to death by Billy Blair and his gang when they believe Walton is trying to sneak into the United States. (This is a role played by Goggins, Cuba Gooding Jr., Lady Gaga and Antonio Banderas after him through the course of the film - Antonio plays the role in the death scene, but his voice is dubbed by Walton.) *''The Hateful Eight (2015)'' [Sherrif Chris Mannix]: Presumably dies of blood loss (off-screen) after being shot by Tim Roth earlier; the film ends with him lying next to the also likely mortally wounded Samuel L. Jackson. *''Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) '[Lawrence]: Sacrifices himself by blowing up the city walls in order to allow his band of rebels to enter. *[[Tomb Raider (2018)|''Tomb Raider (2018) ]]'[Mathias Vogel]: Dies when Alicia Vikander forces the infected finger of Himiko down Walton's throat at the end of a fight, causing him to become fatally diseased, before kicking him into a pit filled with corpses. TV Deaths * The Shield: Family Meeting (2008)' [Detective Shane Vendrell]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head in his bathroom. *Six: Endgame (2017) and Six: Critical (2018)'' [Richard 'Rip' Taggart]: Mortally shot several times in the chest by Kristin Lane on Dominic Adams’s order in the episode '''Endgame Walton’s death occurs in the episode Critical. Gallery Waltongoggins1.jpg|Walton Goggins in House of 1000 Corpses Goggins, Walton Goggins, Walton Category:American actors and actresses Goggins, Walton Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Spike Lee Movies Category:Paramount Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Western Stars Category:People who died in G.I. Joe film Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Nimród Antal Movies Category:Producers Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:The Shield cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:People who died in Maze Runner Films Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Ant-Man Cat Members Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by injection Category:People who died in Tomb Raider Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Actors who died in Wes Ball Movies Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:People murdered by The Predator Category:Six Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by chest impalement Category:Death scenes by skull crushing Category:Death scenes by spine injury Category:Death scenes by spine trauma Category:Death scenes by skull trauma Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Death scenes by bone trauma Category:Death scenes by crotch trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by blowing Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:The Karate Kid cast members